The Girl Called Genesis
by TardisofHogwarts99
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are "taken" to a secluded part of Ireland. There the Doctor discovers a secret that should've been hidden long ago concerning an old enemy and a girl called Genesis
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: __This is my first Doctor Who fanfic. I'm a huge Whovian. Any comments or constructive criticism would be really very completely brilliant. Please review, it would really make my day. Hope you enjoy it! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline and anything else you may not recognise. This disclaimer covers the whole story._

**Prologue**

I ran. Through the waving strands of wheat. And it followed. My leather boots slapped along the dry cracked earth. I came upon a small derelict shed with a tin roof. I stumbled inside and crouched down in the corner between the rough, stone wall and a tall panel of dark wood. My breathing slowed and my heart stopped racing. I listened, hard. There was no sound. My pursuer had passed me by. Shakily, I got to my feet and inched towards the doorway. Suddenly, there was a loud, creaking noise. I whipped around. The wood I was leaning against turned out not to be a wall as I has originally thought but a tall, blue box. I backed against the far wall as the front of the box opened wider, a door. And a man stepped out.

"Hello there!" he grinned boyishly. He pulled on a long brown trench-coat. "I'm the Doctor! Who are you?" I just stared at him.

"My-my name is G-Genesis…s-sir"

"Genesis? Wow I like it. Very….modern." He said, flashing that grin again. "Also..sir. I've never been called 'sir' before! Although, the Doctor is just fine. "

"That's very kind, sir, but I-I haven't called for any d-doc-" My sentence was interrupted by a tremendous BANG! Suddenly I was pinned to the floor by the strange man. Bits of rubble and rotting ceiling beams crashed down on us. I screamed. Bits of dust and wood flew into my mouth.

And then, all was still. I coughed loudly and felt the man's hand lift off my back. Slowly, I got to my feet. I was covered from head to toe in plaster dust and splinters. I turned to the man, the Doctor as he called himself. He was scrabbling around in the mess.

"Ah-HA!" he called out, straightening up with a flashing metal object in his hands. "Here we go!" I stared as he pulled a silver stick with a blue light on the top out of his jacket. He pointed it at the object, pressing a button as he did so. A piercing noise emitted from the stick. The Doctor moved it over the metal object, muttering to himself.

"…..explosive of some sort…maybe Shakora Galaxy in origin…basic…very basic….nearly too basic…"

I sneezed, dislodging some white plaster dust from my hair. The Doctor turned, as if just realising I was there.

"Genesis" he said, jumping over rubble and striding over to me. "Genesis, Genesis, Genny, Genny, Genesis. What are you doing here?" he ran a hand through his hair, messing up the weird spikes even more. Something caught my eye in the distance. The thing. It was back again. And it was heading straight towards us.

"Because..because of t-that" I said, pointing over his shoulder. The Doctor turned. He stared at it for a moment.

"What…is it?" I whispered. It was getting steadily closer. The Doctor spun around and grabbed my hand.

"Run" he said.

* * *

_A/N: There you go, the prologue. Please tell me what you think, it would be amazing. Thank you! :)_


	2. Chapter 1: Trouble in the TARDIS

_Author's Note:__Hey everybody! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. It's the summer holidays you know and school starts soon so I was making the most of it. Also sorry if the chapters a bit short. I promise another one will be along really really soon. Thank you so much to my reviewers especially those who gave me constructive criticism it really helped me. I'd like to be a writer I think so it is hugely helpful if you review. I'm also trying to make the charachters' personality (mainly the Doctor and Rose) as close to their on-screen selves as I can. (any advice or help on this would be fantastic). I'll stop yabbering on now so enjoy the story! :)_

**Chapter**** One**

**Trouble in the TARDIS**

The Doctor flew around the control room like a tornado.

"Where do you want to go?" He called to Rose, who was casually leaning against the railing.

"Nowhere, unless you take off that ridiculous tie!" she laughed, pointing at the Doctor's chest.

The Doctor stopped and looked down at his tie with a look of horror on his face. "What's wrong with it?" He asked, incredulously.

"It shouldn't be allowed!" Rose said. The tie itself was a deep maroon colour with yellow circles. "What happened to your old one?" The Doctor shrugged.

"I was just trying it out" He said, looking hurt.

"Well, take it off. You're embarrassing me."

"There's nobody else here."

"That's my point, it's embarrassing even in front of a machine."

"My TARDIS loves my ties" The Doctor said, stroking the console. Just then, the TARDIS gave a great shudder. Rose crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow triumphantly.

"Fine." said the Doctor, glaring at her. He pulled the tie over his head and marched off down one of the TARDIS's winding corridors. Rose could hear echoes of sound as he rummaged around and a few minutes later he reappeared, tying his normal navy tie.

"Much better" said Rose, nodding her approval. The Doctor grimaced at her.

"Now, where to?" he asked.

Suddenly, the TARDIS gave an almighty lurch and sparks flew out of the centre of the console.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" the Doctor yelled over the crashing and shuddering. The TARDIS jerked sharply and Rose was thrown to the floor. More sparks emitted from the console. The Doctor was trying in vain to gain control but he was repeatedly hurled against the railings. Then, as soon as it had begun, the noise and movement ceased and the Doctor and Rose were left panting for breath.

"What the _hell_ was that?" said Rose. The Doctor had scrambled to his feet and was pressing buttons and studying the scanner.

"I don't know for sure" he said, sighing heavily. "It appears someone took over the TARDIS." He scrunched up his face in concentration. "But that's impossible..." he muttered "we were in deep space...and the engines were off...it isn't _physically _possible...unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Rose, joining him at the screen. The Doctor ran a hand down his face.

"Unless they knew _exactly_ where we would be at this _exact _moment."

* * *

"What…what _is _it?" The stout woman's thick Irish accent pierced through my thoughts as I gazed in awe at what stood before me. I had waited so long to see this box again. Now, I had it and I had him. Right where I wanted him. And this time, he wasn't going anywhere.

_A/N:__ Chapter one, what did you think? Please let me know. By the way I'm so sorry, but I love cliffhangers. (They give me time to think because I'm rubbish at planning ahead, I always change my mind) Stay Whovian! :)_


	3. Chapter 2 UNIT

****_Author's Note: __Here's the next chapter! it's a little longer. Sorry about the slow updates, I'm very busy at the moment. Looking forward to the 50th anniversary! Please please please follow and review! constructive criticism helps me so much. :)_

**Chapter 2**

**U.N.I.T.**

"Are you sure?" the voice was deep and gruff. I swallowed and stood up straight.

"Yes it's him" I replied "I'm positive." If only I could see who I was talking to.

"Very well. Bring him in."

I opened my mouth to demand I see his face but slowly closed it shut. It wasn't worth the risk. Hurrying through the steel doors, I made my way back to the control room and the thing I'd searched for all my life.

* * *

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door a crack so he that he could peer through to the outside. "We're in some sort of military base." He mused, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"U.N.I.T.?" Rose asked, hurrying to join him.

"Maybe." The Doctor said, shutting the door quietly. "Certainly not Britain's branch."

"Who then?"

But the Doctor didn't get a chance to answer for a loud banging on the door distracted him.

"Who's that?" Rose mouthed.

"Hide!" the Doctor hissed, gesturing down one of the TARDIS's corridors.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine!" he assured her as the knocking persisted.

"Hello?" a loud voice called. "Doctor! Come out with your hands on your head!"

"Just go!" he whispered at Rose, who had turned around at the voice. Hiding behind a corner, Rose peeked out round one of the circular panels. The Doctor had grabbed his trench coat, dropping something small and light in the process, and cautiously opened the door.

"Hands on your head!" A small stout little woman stood in a black UNIT uniform.

"Aaah…Irish." The Doctor grinned as he raised his hands. "Only ever been to Ireland once…mind you it was a very long time ago….always loved the accent…and the little green hills…although they do-"

"Silence! We are on a tight schedule."

The Doctor stopped abruptly. "Yes ma'am"

"Take him away"

Prodding him with the ends of their machine guns, two soldiers led the Doctor through a pair of bullet-proof double doors.

"Eh…where are…where are we going?" the Doctor asked.

"To Leader." The soldier on his left answered.

"Riiight…and..um…and who's Leader?"

"That's classified."

"Okay." The Doctor furrowed his brow in concentration. "So what are your names, then?"

"I'm Private Simons, sir" replied the soldier on his right, grudgingly "That there is Captain Connors and the woman back there is Major Galligan."

"Right…and where are you from?"

"Dublin" said the Captain.

"And this is U.N.I.T., right?"

"The Irish branch, sir,"

"Fantastic…and..er…one more question"

"Yes?"

"Could you say 'Dublin' again? It sounds absolutely brilliant in your accent!"

* * *

Back in the TARDIS, Rose watched, fearfully, as the Doctor was marched away. Crouching by the door, she listened closely, catching snippets of the hushed conversation taking place in the room below.

"…yes it's him, how many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"And you're definitely sure? Because the Leader will not be pleased with any of us if it's not him." The thick Irish lilt was stern and concerned.

"It is him! The only difference is the suit. He was wearing a blue one when I last saw him."

"I've heard he can change his face. Leader will…you know…" She whispered something and Rose strained to hear it but she couldn't make it out. "…if it's _not _him, the Leader will have no use for the man and _I _will get the blame!" Now the voice was anxious.

"Relax. Leader trusts me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an extremely important…part to play in this….experiment…shall I call it?" Light footsteps faded into the distance as the speaker walked briskly through the door and out into the corridor.

One thing was for sure, Rose thought. Wherever the Doctor was, he was in grave danger. She opened the door a crack and saw a uniformed woman slumped in a chair, staring at numerous computer screens where various numbers and figures were flashing and one screen was divided into what looked like six CCTV camera tapes.

"Bingo" Rose murmured. Standing up, Rose's fingers brushed against something small and leathery. Picking it up, Rose grinned to herself. The Doctor had intended for her to leave the TARDIS all along.

Peeking through to the room outside, Rose noticed the woman had fallen into a light doze. Perfect. She opened the door and silently stepped out. The woman awoke with a jerk as the TARDIS door snapped shut. Grabbing her handgun, she aimed it at Rose,

"Who are you?" she barked. Fumbling with the psychic paper, Rose flashed the little wallet at the woman.

"Er…CCTV…inspector" she managed, a plan forming in her mind. The woman peered closely at the psychic.

"We didn't know there was one scheduled" Her tone was accusing. Rose swallowed nervously. She should have prepared back in the TARDIS. "Think!" she said to herself. "What would the Doctor say?"

The woman raised a threatening eyebrow.

"Erm…it's a random spot check" she said, nervously. "You know, so you can't..er…_disguise _anything su-suspicious."

"Very well" said the woman. She extended a hand "Major Galligan."

"Rose. Er…Inspector Rose." She shook the Major's hand cautiously, a weak smile on her face.

"Well, do your worst!" Major Galligan smiled brightly. Rose gave an anxious laugh and strolled over to inspect a camera mounted near the door.

"So..erm..where's the..monitor?" she asked, casually. The Major gestured to one of the screens she was previously sitting at and studied Rose closely as she searched the various rooms for the Doctor. Something caught her eye in the bottom left hand corner. A girl was standing at a pair of double steel doors, her ear pressed against them. Suddenly straightening up, she looked nervously around the corridor before opening the doors and slipping inside. As the door swung shut, Rose caught a glimpse of a familiar red Converse standing just inside the room.

"Gotcha." She whispered, smiling triumphantly.

* * *

_A/N: __Review please and any tips about anything would be very gratefully accepted! Enjoy the Whoniverse! :)_


End file.
